


We Will Rise

by OfSkysAndDragonsAndStars



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfSkysAndDragonsAndStars/pseuds/OfSkysAndDragonsAndStars
Summary: That was when the though crossed her mind.This is a massacre.The arrival of an elite race of aliens brings a halt to the Clone Wars, but not in the way anyone expected. The Separatist and the Republic are forcibly unified and everyone's lives change for the worst.





	We Will Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a heavy AU that starts after Season 3 episode Pursuit of Peace. I am definitely changing things up, so if AUs are not your cup of tea, then this story is probably not for you, and that's ok! If you do like AUs, then please be my guest and enjoy!

_This is a massacre._

The Clone War had been raging for over a year, nearing two. A swift end was unsure, for both sides began to get creative, using new tactics and riskier plans. Regardless, what occurred after Ahsoka returned to Coruscant never should have happened. Yet it did. She and Padme returned from Raxus two days ago, hoping to start negotiations between the Republic and Separatist with the help of Senator Mina Bonteri. There never was a chance. Senator Bonteri was killed, and Ahsoka knew it was not the Republic's fault. However, there was no more time for such thoughts. Any thoughts really. It was all chaos next. Unknown ships were in Coruscant's atmosphere, raining down blaster fire that could get through shields at the highest level. Commander Fox had the Coruscant Guard get citizens to safe houses in record time while Ahsoka and Master Skywalker raced to the Clone Barracks, regrouping with Captain Rex and the 501st. The Republic ships that made the tight blockade above Coruscant was demolished by the time Admiral Yularen got the  _Resolute_  in the air _,_  side by side with the  _Negotiator_.  It was a small comfort to have Master Kenobi and the 212th so close, but eventually, there was no comfort. No matter how hard or precise they hit the unknown ships, they would not go down. Coruscant's atmosphere started to look like a graveyard for Republic ships. Master Tiin's forces from the Jedi Temple were completely gone, the _Endurance II_ was a flaming wreak, and hundreds of pilots were killed. Besides her master, only Broadside remained in Gold Squadron and Ahsoka's Blue Squadron only had three others. Distantly, Ahsoka noticed Admiral Yularen shouting commands, but she was too focused on not getting shot down to pay attention to what he was saying. That was when the though crossed her mind.

_This is a massacre._

Ahsoka and the rest of Blue Squadron formed up on Master Skywalker and Broadside, dodging debris and laser fire. She silently sent a prayer to the Force, begging it to show her, anyone really, a way out of this disaster. Too many deaths for nothing. 

"Ahsoka! Roll left!" Anakin's voice shouted a warning. With quick reflexes, she did as he said, barley dodging the shot meant for her. A shaky breath left her mouth as her grip on the throttle became as strong as a vice. This was not going to end in the Republic’s favor, but that didn’t mean she was going to give up. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, looking for a weak spot to hit. No matter what, Ahsoka was not going down without a fight. The small impromptu squadron moved together, working to cover each other from enemy fire. Constant shouts of warnings and flexible maneuvering allowed for them to circle back to the _Resolute_. If they couldn't be on the offense, then they would have to be on the defense. 

"Admiral," Anakin's voice came over the comms. "Status report." 

_Please let it be good news._ Ahsoka couldn't handle another devastation. 

"We were able to get a signal out, requesting aid," Admiral Yularen replied in a tight voice. Ahsoka heart soared. They would get help! Someone must to have gotten Admiral Yulanen's message. "But we have another problem." The small amount of hope Ahsoka achieved vanished into thin air. "Some of those ships have gone to the surface of Coruscant and are attacking. Some civilians did not make it to the safe houses and are being killed. The Coruscant Guard and the Police are doing what they can, but I'm afraid it will not be enough." 

A grunt came from Anakin as he spun away from being blasted to bits. Broadside immediately was at his right, firing back at the enemy star fighter. "Can we get our ground forces down there?" Anakin asked. 

"I'm not sure," Admiral Yularen admitted gravely. "We would need an escort to cover them on their way down, but with the enemy's strong shields and weapons, I'm afraid they would never reach the streets of Coruscant to give aid." 

A growl came over the comms from Anakin. Obviously, he was just as frustrated as she was, if not more so. "That would waste too many lives." 

A shot hit the pilot in front of her, making the ship explode. Pulling up, Ahsoka missed being hit by the debris by inches. She looked out the left of her Interceptor, spotting the enemy ship that killed Link. Ahsoka shook her head. Mourning can happen later. Right now, she had to focus for the people of Coruscant and for the men she flew with. She flew forward, positioning her Interceptor on Anakin's left. If they stayed tightly together, they could live through this disaster. The other pilots from Blue Squadron, Buster and Dip, stayed next to each other in the rear. 

"Master," Ahsoka chimed in on the conversation. "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up. We are not getting anywhere and men are dying left and right." 

Anakin grunted. "I know. But the people of Coruscant are counting on us to protect them. We're the only thing able to stop these guys." His voice pitched low and dark. "Whoever they are." 

A close blast caused more fancy flying before she spoke again. "The people definitely won't be protected if we're dead!" 

"You have something in mind?" Anakin snapped. 

Ahsoka went silent. How could they get the upper hand? Even if someone did get Admiral Yularen's distress comm, it would take time before help arrived, time they did not have. Looking out her ship, Ahsoka saw smoke from Coruscant. If she could clearly see the smoke from here, then the ground had to be a raging inferno and the people were in that. What of the Jedi Temple? The Younglings? The elderly Masters? The Creche? How could they save them? How could they save them all? 

"I have an idea," the familiar voice of Master Kenobi brought her out of her troubling thoughts. "We evacuate Coruscant." 

"You mean bring the civilians to the ships?" Anakin asked. "What good would that do?" 

 "Once we get them on the ships, we jump to Hyperspace and go somewhere else. Ahsoka is right. The enemy is too powerful. We cannot stay here." 

"But Obi Wan, there are thousands of people on Coruscant and we don't have the room."

If Ahsoka did not already feel horror, she sure did now. 

Master Kenobi's voice was steady. "We deploy all ship with hyperspace rings. We will need all the room we can get." 

A shaky breath come over the comms, then Anakin replied. "Okay. Send a message to Commander Fox. Tell him to get the citizens to the docks so we can pick them up." 

"Cody is already on it." 

Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were going to leave some people behind because they didn't have the room. Her stomach twisted at the thought. "Masters, we would still be leaving people behind."

"I know, Ahsoka," Master Kenobi said solemnly. "But many civilian ships have the ability for hyperspace. Some citizens will have to use them to leave Coruscant." 

She swallowed. It still did not sit well with her. Those civilian ships would be without their protection. But what choice did they have? "Alright, Master." 

"Admiral, deploy all hyperspace rings," Anakin commanded, taking charge of the situation. Admiral Yularen sent an affirmative. As they came around the _Resolute_ for another pass, Ahsoka saw the hanger doors open and out came the hyperspace rings. As a unit, they flew towards them, attaching them to their fighters. It would slightly change her flying style with them, but Ahsoka would manage. They turned right, giving her a view of the Negotiator. Just as the Resolute had done, all hyperspace rings were leaving the _Negotiator_ hangers. Master Kenobi's familiar red and white Interceptor was one of the first to attach his hyperspace ring. It proved how dire the situation was when Master Kenobi flew in a battle. It was well known in the 212th and the 501st that the esteemed General Kenobi had no love for flying. 

Anakin broadcasted the comm to all units. "All squadrons, new plan. We are evacuating Coruscant and bringing the civilians onto our cruisers. We have to protect the incoming transports and guide them to the hangers. Form up into groups of six." 

Voices of "Sir, yes Sir," replied back in a grim yet firm tone. If the troopers could follow those order, so could Ahsoka. With one last shaky breath, she reached to the Force, finding her center. She could feel the fierce resolve that came from the troopers. They would do everything they could to make sure the people of Coruscant where safe. She allowed that feeling to sweep through her, making her steady. That was the wondrous thing about the men she served and fought with. Their unshakable nature when they set their eyes on a goal. So many times it helped to give Ahsoka courage to lead them in a hard battle, such as now. 

"Ahsoka, lead Dip and Buster and join with Red Squadron," ordered Anakin. 

She swung around. "Yes, Master." Buster and Dip flew behind her in the classic triangle formation.

Red Squadron was from the _Endurance II_ , under Master Windo's command. Out of all the cruisers, the _Endurance II_ was hit the worst. The bridge was thankfully still intact, but many of the guns were out and the shields were low. Quickly, the rest of Red Squadron joined their formation, making a diamond shape. The notification of the first transport's position come onto her dashboard. "Alright boys, the first transport is on it's way. Let's give them cover," She said in an effort to give them encouragement. 

"Yes, Sir!" came from Red three, the leader of what was left of Red Squadron. She will have to ask for his name later. 

The transport was big, able to hold at least a hundred people, but with its size, it lacked speed. Her mixed squadron of Blue and Red surrounded the transport with her in the lead. A flick of her hand had a comm established with the transport. "Transport 1, this is Commander Ahsoka Tano. We are to lead you to the Resolute." 

The familiar voice of a clone trooper replied. "Commander Tano, this is Commander Thire of the Coruscant Guard. We will stay close to you." 

"Thank you, Commander." Another flick of her hand and the comm shut off. Now the hard part. She made the most direct route towards the Resolute. Unfortunately, there was a high risk with that. It was easy to see where they were headed, which allowed the enemy to try to cut them off. However, the more time the transport stayed out here, the more danger they were in of being shot down. The transport's shields were good, but the wreckage of destroyed ships all around proved shields futile. 

"Enemy approaching from Coordinates 13-6784," informed Buster. 

R4 beeped an affirmative. Ahsoka looked at the right. Four enemy ships were headed straight for them. "I see them," she replied. "Dip, take point. Buster, with me. Red squadron stay with the transport. Once the transport is in the hanger, regroup," She ordered and turned her Interceptor towards the enemy ships. Buster came at her right. "We're going to lead them away, Sir?" he asked. Ahsoka nodded, but he couldn't see it. "We just need to give the transport time and have Dip and Red Squadron rejoin us." 

"Copy that, Sir." 

As the enemy drew near, Ahsoka dove down as Buster drove up, forcing the enemy squad to separate. Two followed her and the other two followed Buster. R4 beeped a warning as they tried to shot her down. Fortunately, Master Skywalker's fancy flying had taught her a few tricks. "Buster, swing back towards me," she said in the comm. 

"I think I know what you have in mind, Sir," Buster replied with amusement in his voice. 

Ahsoka couldn't help but smirk. With a barrel roll, she turned her Interceptor around while dodging blaster fire, giving herself more room. Buster's Y-wing showed up on her dashboard, marking his position above her. "Ready?" she asked. 

"I've got a clear shot," came his reply. 

"Then let's do this." Ahsoka pulled up on her throttle, making the enemy ships also go up. At the same time, Buster flew down towards her, the enemy ships on his tail following. What the enemy didn't know was that Ahsoka and Buster where on a crash course with each other. Ahsoka counted down. "Three, two, one, now!" At the last possible second, she yanked to the left and Buster went to the right, just missing each other. The enemy wasn't so lucky. They didn't have time to coordinate how to miss each other like Ahsoka and Buster, and they collided into each other in a fiery explosion. Ahsoka couldn't help the little smile that crossed her face. 

"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Buster. "That'll show them!" 

"Good job, Buster." Good to know her feelings were mutual. "Now, let's regroup." 

"Yes, Sir." 

If they could pull off more moves like that, then maybe they had a chance to make it out of here alive. Together, they headed back towards the _Resolute_. The slight hopefulness disappeared at the sight. More enemy ships were relentlessly attacking, making it difficult for the transport to reach the hanger. She and Buster retook their positions around the transport. "Commander Thire," she commed the Transport. "We are almost at the _Resolute._  Hang on a little longer." 

"Acknowledged, Commander," Commander Thire replied. "I understand the situation is dire, but would it be possible to dock at an emergency airlock instead of the hanger? That way, we can return to Coruscant and pick up more people." 

Ahsoka perked up. If the transport was not in the hanger, there would be more room. She couldn't give away that chance. "It would be great to save as many people as we can while maintaining the room." she answered. "Alright, Commander, I'll check with Admiral Yularen. Stand by." 

She changed comm channels. "Resolute, this is Commander Tano. Transport 1 has arrived and request that they dock with the emergency airlock so they can return to Coruscant and pick up civilians."

A Nav Officer replied. "Acknowledged, Commander. Escort Transport 1 to the emergency airlock. We'll take it from there." 

 "Thank you," she said then switched back over to the Transport's comm channel. "Commander Thire, you are clear to dock at the emergency airlock. Follow me." 

"Yes, Sir." 

Quickly, she changed course, easily guiding them from personal experience. One too many missions with her master forced her to use the emergency airlock, but no one would argue that Master Skywalker's plans were nothing but efficient. R4 beeped, notifying her that Transport 1 had securely docked. 

"Thanks R4." Ahsoka switched the comm back on. "Good job boys. Transport 1 is secure. Now we need to defend the Resolute until all passengers have left. Then, we'll escort Transport 1 back to Coruscant to pickup more civilians." 

"Copy that, Sir." 

For a battle so catastrophic, there was a slight ease in the fighting. The enemy ships seemed to be pulling back, yet Ahsoka felt uneasy. It didn't seem right that the enemy was retreating from a winning battle. Dip's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Commander, are you seeing this?" he asked. 

"Seeing that the enemy fighters are returning back to their ships, then yes." 

"Not that, Sir. The enemy cruisers are reorganizing and it doesn't look like they are preparing to leave." 

Ahsoka turned her Interceptor to have a clear view of the enemy's sleek cruisers. Just as Dip said, they were moving from their original positions to behind that largest ship. That one must be the flagship. At a closer inspection from R4's scans of the enemy fleet, she noticed how the supposed flagship had a large tower at the top that no other ship had. The Force whipped around her, calling out danger. 

"Dip, contact Master Skywalker and make sure he knows." 

"Yes, Sir." 

Having the Force so vividly warn her of danger worried Ahsoka. It was not similar to visions she had in the past, where she had to interpret the message herself, nor was it like other impressions of danger during battles. Instead, it seemed that the Force was trying to tell her that this type of danger would cause a great change, but only if she survived. And survive she would. No matter what the enemy threw at her next, Ahsoka was going to see the Republic's success through the end. 

The familiar yellow Interceptor flew at her left. "Hanging in there, Snips?" Anakin's voice came through the comm, trying to lighten the dire mood. 

A snort left her mouth before she could stop it. "I'm always hanging on, Skyguy," she replied in a snarky tone. The friendly banter they had never ceased to put her mind at ease, and at this moment, Ahsoka needed it. Anakin must have felt it and come to offer comfort. That was the wonderful thing about their bond. They could feel each other on a deeper scale and know how to give support. 

"Good," Anakin's voice lost it's light tone, and his commanding voice was in place instead. "Because this battle just took a new turn." 

A frown pulled at her lips. "I felt it. You got Dip's message right?" Not that Ahsoka doubted Dip informing him, but rather Anakin's mindset. Through the bond, she felt his worry for Coruscant and something deeper, but she did not pry in his mind. 

"I did," Anakin answered. "That's why I came here with my squad, and I'm not liking the look of those cruisers." 

"Yeah, neither do I. How are we going to approach this?" 

They flew back by the bridge of the Resolute, their squads of six forming together to make a stronger defense for whatever happens next. "For now, focus on getting those transports docked. Then, we get out of here." 

Her frown deepened. "Master, I feel like we need to move. Something big is going to happen and I don't like it," she pressed. 

"Ahsoka, what exactly do you fe-" 

"Sir, look!" Broadside interrupted Anakin. 

The danger sense from the Force grew into one clear shout. R4 rapidly beeped a warning, but she didn't need it. The tower from the enemy flagship was glowing white. Ahsoka gasped. She thought it was a bridge or a communications tower to organize with the other ships! The white glow expanded, then receded. A moment passed, and suddenly lightning shot out of the tower, heading towards the Republic ships and cruiser at a blinding speed. 

Distantly, Ahsoka heard Anakin call out an order to evade, but it was too late. The white beam hit her Interceptor and Ahsoka saw black. 

**Author's Note:**

> As this story goes on, it will get darker. I know I put a tag up that says not everyone dies, which is true, but there will be lots of fighting in future chapters and many of the characters are going to feel despair. I will put up warnings in future chapters for those who don't wish to read that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
